Something Raven This Way Comes
by Tanyeera
Summary: A mysterious visitor comes looking for Raven. Who is she? What is her connection to Raven's past? And is she friend, or foe?


Here's my first shot at a fan fic.Pls R and R.Note:I am not self-glorifying or anything.I created the character Tanyeera way before I thought of using her for a username.Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans.I only own Tanyeera.

As she wearily trudged up the temple steps, all she could feel was relief. Thank Arefedztlairrhi the war was finally over,and thank Him for good friends as well she thought. She looked forward to finally seeing them again and perhaps chatting with them. However, her pleasant daydreams were interrupted. She smelled something; it was a faintly coppery and salty odor. "Why does this stench seem so familiar?" she wondered. Suddenly, her head came up, her body tensed. "No, it can't be. It can't be." Nevertheless, she ran up the remainder of the temple steps. Hoping, praying that it was not true. As she reached the main doors, a scene of utter carnage and ruin greeted her. The doors had been ripped apart while the all of the walls bore some sign of wreckage. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Blood coated the floors. Blood. That was what she had scented. Among the fallen bodies, she spotted one which was achingly familiar. '"No, oh no!" she moaned. She ran over and stared dumfounded at the sight of her friend's mangled body. It was unquestionable, she was unmistakably dead. "No." she moaned again. Then, a horrible thought struck her. "What of the girl? Where is she?" She carefully searched among the corpses. None of them were the girl. Her worst fears had been realized. "Ipresnsewnetad, guard her for me" she whispered.

At Titan Tower

''No way dude! You beat me for like the tenth time in a row! You connected your hard drive to the game again didn't you!" Beast boy accused. "Aw, don't be a sore loser. I just happen to be the ultimate Game King!" Cyborg gloated.

It was the usual scene at the Teen Titans' home. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fiercely contending over their video games, Robin and Starfire were watching tv and Raven was reading a book. Outside, the rain pounded in a continuous rhythm.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Rat-a-tat-rat" All the Titans heard it. "Who could be out on a night like this?" Robin wondered. Being curious about their mystery visitor, he said "I'll get it." He got up and went to the door. Opening it, he was confronted by a gray-cloaked figure.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a girl. She is around 15 years of age, has violet eyes, and is pale-skinned. Have you seen a girl of that description recently?" The voice which spoke was almost completely monotonous. The only things which could be discerned from it was it was female. It also seemed to have a hint of weariness.

Robin could not be certain of the last. A hood obscured the person's features. However, he was so surprised by the visitor's accurate description of a girl so close in looks to Raven that he truthfully replied "Actually, yes, I have friend called Raven. She quite accurately matches your description but I don't think she's the girl you're looking for."

"May I please see her?" the visitor requested.

"Alright," Robin shrugged. "Please come in." The gray-cloaked figure entered. "Hey Raven! You have a visitor." Robin had to raise his voice to be heard over the din Cyborg, Beast Boy and their video game were making.

Raven slowly raised her head. "Who could it be?" she wondered. Then she saw the visitor.

"No, can't be. Not her. But that cloak! That stance! Still, it can't be **her**!" As she was thinking this, the figure raised its hood. A familiar face emerged. "Tanyeera!" Raven gasped. It was so loud, everyone heard it. All the Titans turned to her in puzzlement. "Raven, you actually know this girl?" Cyborg asked. "Where'd you meet her? The Convention for all People Creepy?" Beast Boy joked. Tanyeera paid them no heed. "Raven, could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

After a short pause, Raven nodded. "Come to my room." She invited. All her feelings had been carefully concealed after her initial gasp. Tanyeera nodded and the two quietly proceeded to Raven's room.

"Ok, that was weird." Cyborg stated what everyone was feeling.

"Um, Robin? Did I hear Friend Raven invite someone into her room? I was told that that place was forbidden to all except herself." Starfire inquired.

"Yeah, dude, Raven NEVER invites anyone into her room. We may break in occasionally, but she never INVITES us!" Beast Boy said.

"Guys, I know its strange, still, Raven obviously knows her so we shouldn't meddle in Raven's personal affairs." Robin said with as much conviction as he could muster. Inside though, he was very worried.

In Raven's room…

The two faced each other. They were studying each other. Each had her own thoughts and memories of the other. Raven thought of how they had first met.

FLASHBACK

A sullen, 5 year old Raven was brought to High-Priestess Azar. She was expecting a lecture for failing to learn from her tutor. "That idiot was so

strict with me! She never cut me any slack and kept insulting me for being lazy and stupid because I was half-demon." She thought savagely.

"Then, she insulted , my mother! How was I expected to keep my temper! I didn't mean to crash her into a wall!"

She thought with disdain of the whimpering, cowering mass her tutor had turned into after that. "Though, I'm not sorry I did so." It was good her escort had brought her along a corridor without decorations or pottery of any sort. If there had been, they would have been destroyed by then. As they entered Azar's room, the escort bowed and left Raven to Azar.

Raven braced herself for the incoming lecture. "Raven, you haven't been listening to your teachers have you? Could you tell me why?"

Raven answered this sullenly "They don't like me." They had had this lecture several times before. Each time it was a basic variation of "I'll try and find you a new tutor but please try to get along with this one for a while." However, something was different this time.

Instead of sighing and starting the lecture, Azar smiled. "I found you a new tutor Raven." Raven's eyes widened. Still, she looked at the newcomer with suspicion.

She looked to be around 15 years in age, she wore a gray cloak with with a hood which was currently raised. A golden collar with strange symbols

crafted on it encircled her neck, black, shoulder-length hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. A fringe just passing her eyebrows covered her

forehead. A hank of hair dangled on each side of her face framing a strong nose, a solemn unsmiling mouth and strange eyes. In each eye, a

purple pupil was ringed with an iris of amber. Raven had never seen eyes with two such different colors before. She was still wary. Azar

introduced them. "Raven, this is Tanyeera, she is an old friend of mine. She will be a good tutor for you."

"Come Raven, shall we start now?" Tanyeera strode away without waiting for an answer. Raven caught up with her in the meditation room. "Wait

a minute, why should I listen to you? You don't understand how I feel, you don't understand me. How can you teach me?" Raven had asked this of

her first tutor. Her answer was a curt "You will do as I say demon spawn because it is the Will of Azareth."

Raven expected something of the like from Tanyeera, instead, Tanyeera merely replied "Because I do understand how you feel."

"That's no answer! Give me one or I refuse to try and learn anything!" Raven had shouted. "How dare she claim she knows how I feel!" she thought angrily.

Tanyeera had looked at Raven, studying her, determining whether she should give Raven an answer. She finally replied, "Do as I say for 5

minutes, then I will show you your answer."

Raven's anger abruptly evaporated to be replaced with puzzlement. She decided to do as Tanyeera said and replied "Ok."

"Sit down" Tanyeera said. Raven obeyed. Tanyeera followed suit and sat down facing her. "Now give me your hands and start to meditate. I assume your old tutor taught you that much." Raven did so. As she controlled her breathing, shut her eyes, and relaxed herself, she could feel something happening. She felt Tanyeera enter her mind and stiffened. She didn't want Tanyeera to look at her private thoughts!

**Don't worry, I'm not going to look into those,** she said. Raven realized that she was hearing Tanyeera through her mind. **Follow me. **

Raven did so and found herself outside her body while Tanyeera hovered beside her,

She realized Tanyeera was also outside of her body. **Now I'm going to enclose you into myself. It's for your own protection. **As she said this, Tanyeera's spirit turned into a globe of golden light and enclosed Raven in it.

Raven could still see through the globe and she found that they were descending unto Tanyeera's body.** Now, I'm going to show you a part of my mind.**

Tanyeera's mind was strange. There was no solid point of reference. All seemed to be swirling colors.

As they descended deeper and deeper into Tanyeera's mind, Raven started to sense something besides Tanyeera. The feeling was unpleasant, it felt like blood, death, deceit, manipulation and a malicious pleasure in others' pain.

Suddenly, as they passed some unknown boundary, a force engulfed the globe, at the same time, the feeling got much stronger. Raven sensed it clawing at the globe trying to get at her. It was the essence of nightmares, suffering, deceit, and ultimate evil.

She screamed at the horror of its presence. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. She was in her own body and Tanyeera was

beside her sending reassuring waves of comfort and security through her magic.

"What you felt was only the barest hint of her. We had just gone into her territory of my mind. Maybe some other time I will tell you of how that

demon got into my body but in the mean time, know that you are not the only one with e demon inside of you." Tanyeera told her.

Raven had looked at Tanyeera with frightened eyes searching for a hint of the demon within.

Tanyeera gave a small and reassuring smile saying, "Don't worry, I've learnt how to keep her caged in there and have had plenty of practice doing it. You can learn to control your powers as well."

Raven suddenly asked, "What is the meaning of the runes on your collar?"

Tanyeera's smile changed from reassuring to slightly sad. "I need the collar to bind the demon, without it, the demon can control my body at any time. So long as I always wear the collar, and keep my emotions under control, my body stays that way."

Hearing this, Raven now knew she had a good teacher. And perhaps, a good friend.

END FLASHBACK

Raven gazed at Tanyeera, as she thought of all the lessons Tanyeera had given her. Tanyeera had not only taught her magic, but had also taught her several martial art moves.

More importantly, she had given her comfort, and had made her feel accepted. She had even defended Raven when the other children had teased her.

Then, Tanyeera had had to leave for some reason, she had promised that she would come back and that if Raven missed her, she could talk to Azar.

Azar had known Tanyeera for quite a long time and it would soothe and comfort Raven to talk about Tanyeera with someone who was also friends with her.

In the mean time, Tanyeera told Raven that she had learned everything possible about controlling her powers and all she needed to do was practice everyday.

Several years had passed, Raven had become very good friends with Azar and if she thought of Tanyeera as her adopted mother, then Azar was her adopted aunt.

Then came the memory Raven least liked to think of.

FLASHBACK

I

It was her 11th birthday. She had looked forward to the quiet birthday party they would have in Azar's room. "they" being Azar and herself. Personally, given the way most people still treated her, a party with only two members was better than a party with plenty of people.

The party took place right after the daily service. People always milled around and chatted with each other after services so no one would notice the High-Priestess was not in the melee.

In Azar's room, they were just lighting the candle on a small cake Azar had personally baked. "Go on," Azar urged, "make a wish." "Raven closed her eyes a moment then said, "I wish Tanyeera was back."

She blew out the candle. At that moment, she felt an alien force invade her. She doubled over and screamed in pain.

"Raven! What's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" Azar asked her feeling panicked. Suddenly, Raven straightened, but it wasn't Raven anymore.

Four glowing red eyes peered from the shadows of Raven's hood, a malicious smile twisted her lips. "Trigon!" Azar gasped.

Quickly regaining her composure she commanded. "In the name of Azareth begone from this dimension!"

"Hahaha! I may have had to sacrifice several thousand of my demons, but rest assured Azar! Azareth is distracted right now and by the time he has a free moment, I'll have already left!" Trigon sniggered.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you for developing my daughter's powers. Now I'll be able to cause even more damage!"

Then began the carnage,

Trigon had killed Azar, he had killed every member of the congregation laughing maniacally the whole time.

Raven was forced to watch the whole thing, not only to watch but to also feel the blood on her hands, the crazy laughter in her throat, the delight Trigon felt in the wreckage.

And she was unable to do anything about it. Before Trigon left he told her, "This is not the last time I'll be seeing you. In the mean time, think about the beauty you created here and next time, who knows? You may be able to do it without my help! You'd like that wouldn't you?" Trigon left Raven before she could answer.

Not that she could have at any rate. All she could do was sit and shiver as she thought of what Trigon----of what she had done.

She thought of the consequences of what she had done. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She had killed Azar, Azar had had faith in her but Raven had killed her. Azar was a friend of Tanyeera's.

And what of Tanyeera! she thought. She couldn't bear to think how badly she had disappointed her. She should have practiced more. She should have been able to stop Trigon!

Guards would soon come. They would kill her for being the demon spawn she was. Perhaps she would let them.

Then a single thought occurred to her. She had to leave.

Perhaps if she went far enough, went through enough dimensions, she might lose Trigon.

She paused at Azar's door. Then she went in and quietly recited the prayer for the dead. Now she was ready to leave.

She gathered what few possessions she had and thought of where she might go.

Grief for Azar and what she had done must be put aside if she was to live.

Earth she decided. No one in Azareth had ever even heard of it and she only knew of it from what Tanyeera had said in passing. Surely Earth was far enough. Concentrating hard, she built a portal and teleported herself there. There she had met the Teen Titans and joined them.

END FLASHBACK

As she looked at Tanyeera, she noticed that although they had been separated for 8 years, Tanyeera still looked like she was 15. That meant that Tanyeera looked to be the same age as Raven.

Thinking of that made her feel strange. However, first she needed to think of what to say to Tanyeera. How could she possibly hope for forgiveness after what she had done?

Just then, Tanyeera spoke, "Raven before you say anything, I need to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you by yourself. I should have stayed. Then maybe I could have stopped Trigon. And you wouldn't have had to go through all that. I can't blame you if you hate me for deserting you. But I've been looking for you since that day because I really needed to say this. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

Raven started in surprise, "But I'm the one that failed you! I should have practiced more. I wasn't able to control Trigon! I killed your friend Azar! I'm the one who should be saying sorry! And besides, you had important business to do. You couldn't know that Trigon would come."

Tanyeera's face held the closest thing to a bemused expression Raven had ever seen on her.

"I believe," she slowly said, " that we have both been wallowing in guilt for 8 years over things we have had no control over and putting words in the others' mouth when the words were never there at all. As for the matter of controlling Trigon," she shook her head "even if you had practiced without sleeping for all that time, it would not have stopped him. Controlling a demon lord like him would take years of practice. I was teaching you to control your emotions, they are far easier to deal with than him."

"So, you mean that if Trigon were to come back, I could do nothing to stop him." Raven said in a tone of despair.

"Not quite," Tanyeera replied. Hope flared in Raven "I can teach you how to stop him from controlling your body. It will be hard but I'm sure you can do it."

"Thank you!" so much relief and gratitude was filled in those words that Tanyeera almost cried.

She said "It is the least I can do after everything." Changing the subject she said "Did you know you couldn't have found a better place to hide from me than Earth if you tried? I've known that you were somewhere on Earth for several years now but Earth was so completely clogged with life and magical vibration that I couldn't pick you up at all. The only way I found you was through my friends here. They told me they had seen a girl of your description living in this tower."

"What friends?" Raven asked "Oh, I've never mentioned this to you before have I? Earth is my home planet. My magic gave me a link to all animals except humans. All animals are my friends." Tanyeera said."They're actually, literally my kin as well but I don't think I'll tell her that yet." She thought to herself.

Then, Tanyeera thought of something. "It will be rather troublesome if I have to go back and forth from the mainland to here everyday for your lessons," she said. "Might I stay here? Or will your friends mind? What are your friends like? As a matter of fact, what have you been doing on Earth anyway?"

As Raven filled Tanyeera in on the Teen Titans and her part in it, her heart felt bursting with joy and relief. Tanyeera did not hate her! And she was even willing to stay with her and be her teacher again.

Tanyeera was relieved, she had borne 8 years of stress and guilt and now she could relax again. Raven did not hate her! She had chosen Earth because it was so far away, not because she did not want to see her.

In the living room…

Several hours later, the Titans were getting worried.

Tanyeera and Raven had not been seen or heard from yet. Beast Boy had wanted to listen in on them to find out what was up, but Robin and Cyborg had restrained him for his own safety.

Obviously there was something personal between the two and if Raven caught Beast Boy listening in on it, he was dead meat.

Robin and Cyborg felt it was their duty as his friend to stop him before Raven killed him. The look on Raven's face had assured them that whatever it was, it was VERY personal and so if Raven did not kill him out of anger, she would kill him to stop him blabbing.

Just then, they finally emerged from Raven's room after catching up with each other and getting re-acquainted.

They went to the living room to find all the Titans waiting for them. "WELL?" they demanded.

"Well what?" Raven asked. Robin spoke for the Titans saying; "Who is she? How do you know her? And Why is she here?"

"Her name is Tanyeera, she is an old friend and she wants to become a Teen Titan." Raven replied.

"She wants to what!" the Titans exclaimed. Raven repeated herself then the four held a whispered conference.

"I dunno about this guys," Cyborg said, "I mean this chick turns up out of nowhere, actually scared Raven when she first saw her then now they're best friends and she wants to join? Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy added, "She could be a monster from the Yagableeth dimension mind-controlling Raven to say all that so she could join us, mind-control us and take over the world!"

No one paid attention to this ridiculous suggestion.

"Tanyeera is Raven's friend, we should welcome her! I like making new friends.I shall prepare a marvelous glorka pudding for her!" Starfire said afire with enthusiasm.

"Raven trusts Tanyeera" Robin stated "If Raven, of all people trusts her, I think she can definitely be trusted."

They looked at each other, "Ok, 2 titans want Tanyeera in, 2 Titans want her out. It's a tie. Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"I believe its 3 Titans want Tanyeera in and 2 want her out." Raven stated. "I count as a Titan don't I?"

Everyone jumped. "Um, Raven how long have you been standing there?" Beast Boy nervously asked. "and where is Tanyeera?" Raven shrugged "I asked her to stand in the corridor outside the living room for a moment."

"Well," Robin said, "Raven's right. 3 Titans for, 2 Titans against. That means Tanyeera gets to be a Titan provided she makes it through the obstacle course."

Raven hid an amused smirk, if Tanyeera couldn't get through the course, then Raven had a personality like Starfire's.

"A moment if you please! What are Tanyeera's abilities?" asked Starfire.

"My powers are similar to Raven's, however, I can also control the four elements, shapeshift, talk to animals, and have some martial arts training." Tanyeera said, once Starfire's question was explained.

At the obstacle course….

Tanyeera got ready to go through it. "Alright now!" Cyborg yelled "Ready, set, go!"

Tanyeera went into the course.

Several laser-guns with motion-detectors shot at her. She nimbly dodged them and sent out a wave of her magic to short-circuit them. Next was a giant boulder rolling its way towards her. She shattered it with a single well-aimed punch.

"Woah! Did you see that punch! Beast Boy asked.

"She is eating the course correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, she is totally eating up that course!" Robin exclaimed.

"She's not gonna find it so easy to eat up my robots." Cyborg said with complete conviction.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Raven remarked.

Now several robots came towards her, some were shooting laser beams while others shot rocks, electric nets and bullets at her. A pair of them even had swords!

Deciding to deal with them differently from the laser-guns, Tanyeera hurled fireballs at those which shot lasers, gathered several sharp rocks and shot them at those which shot bullets, trapped those which shot electric nets in amber globes then punched her fist through each sword-wielding robot and withdrew each fist holding a tangle of ripped wires.

"My robots!" Cyborg moaned. "She totally ate up my robots!"

"Told you so." Raven shrugged.

"Wait a minute, there's still the nuclear wall." Beast Boy offered.

"Oh, yeah!" Cyborg remembered.

"Wait a minute, how come I've never heard of this nuclear wall?" Robin asked.

"Newly added," Cyborg said proudly, " just installed and never before tried. A nuclear wall of light is gonna rip through that field. The only thing you can do about it is run up that field before the nuclear wall does."

"How long would you have to run?" Robin asked

"Maybe 5 seconds."

"WHAT!" Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven exclaimed.

"Cyborg, what will happen if you get caught in the beam?"

Raven asked struggling to keep her voice calm.

"You get barbecued, what did you think?"

"Cyborg, do you know of anyone who can run that fast?"

"No."

"Do you think any of us can run that fast?"

"No."

"Can you run that fast?"

"No."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THAT ON THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" Raven exploded "IF TANYEERA DIES BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO TOO!" Several rocks rose into the air and exploded.

"Oh, man! I didn't mean to stick a surefire killing thing in the course!" as the enormity of what he had done struck him. "I just thought it was a cool invention and stuck it in." Cyborg whimpered knowing full well that Raven had meant her every word. Raven paid no attention to him; she was already gathering her magic to try and teleport Tanyeera out of the field.

But it was too late. The nuclear wall had already begun its deadly sweep of the field.

Tanyeera stood in the middle of the field assessing the situation calmly though she could hear the Titans' panicked shouts to "Get out of there!"

While she had ample time to teleport herself out easily, she had decided that she wanted to finish the course with a suitably impressive display at the end. The nuclear wall was a perfect opportunity and she would not waste it.

As the Titans anxiously peered at the tiny dot which was Tanyeera calmly stand in the centre of the field, Raven started to have some doubts about Tanyeera's sanity. Just then, came the wall.

It was too fast to clearly see what happened but suddenly, the nuclear wall seemed to shatter and fly off in all directions.

Raven automatically shielded herself and her friends but it was unnecessary. None of the nuclear beams went anywhere near the Titans.

When their eyes had adjusted themselves after being blinded, they saw a figure calmly waiting for them on the course.

Raven instantly teleported all the Titans down to the field.

They were greeted by an amber dragon with a purple streak down its back.

"Tanyeera?" Raven hesitantly called, "Is that you?"

**Yes. I told you I was a shapeshifter didn't I? **

Tanyeera's unmistakable telepathic "voice" was heard by all.

"Dude how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked "I'm a changeling and I can't do nothing like that!"

**That would be because you are incapable of working magic and a dragon is essentially, a magical being.**

"Yo, Tanyeera!" Cyborg yelled "What the hell happened at the back there!"

"Tanyeera, I think we're all wondering that." Raven said.

**Quite simple really, **Tanyeera explained **Dragon scales are reflective, I merely turned into a dragon then angled my body to make certain that all the scale-less parts of my body such as my head and neck, **she arched her neck to show them, that certain parts of those two areas were indeed scale-less. **were covered **she curled her neck under her body.

**In other words, I made my dragon body do the human equivalent of crouching down and covering your heads with your hands. Luckily, I was good at mathematics otherwise I could not have been sure that the reflected beams would not have hit you. As it was, I angled my body to also make certain none of the beams were reflected at you. **

"Most marvelous Friend Tanyeera!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged her new friend with all she was worth.

"Even the finest Tamaran glorknacks could not have accomplished so wondrous a feat!"

**Starfire, if you do not release me soon, I will cease to breathe and death shall soon follow. **Tanyeera stated this in a rather matter-of-fact "tone"

"Tanyeera," Raven said

**Yes?** "Tell me, did you not hear our frantic yelling for you to "Get out of there!" Raven calmly asked.

**Actually, I did.** she answered.

"Then why exactly, didn't you?"

**I wished to finish off the course with a suitably impressive display.** "I see," Raven said "So it is perfectly alright for you to SCARE THE HECK OUT OF ME FOR THE SAKE OF A DISPLAY!"

Tanyeera flinched **I did not mean to frighten you **Tanyeera explained.** I thought it was quite obvious that if you could handle that course, I most certainly could. You should have more faith in my abilities. **A slightly injured note could be heard in her "tone".

"Um, truth to tell Tanyeera," Cyborg sheepishly explained his blunder.

**That part of the course was supposed to be hard? **Tanyeera was genuinely surprised **Yandraimas's courses were far harder than that! **

"Who is Yandraimas?" Raven curiously asked **No one important,** Tanyeera breezily "said".

Inwardly, she was cursing herself for that stupid slip of the "tongue".

Raven frowned but decided not to press the issue. Just then, Robin arrived and presented Tanyeera a communicator. "We're proud to have you as an honorary Teen Titan!" he announced.** Thank you.**

Later that day in Titan Tower…

Tanyeera had reverted to human form and firmly declined a large noisy party in her honor. She said she simply wanted to meditate for a while. Robin showed her to her room and left after seeing that like Raven, she disliked unnecessary extravagances.

She was just about to begin when Raven knocked on the door. She sensed who it was and opened the door. "Come in." she invited. Raven came in and hesitantly asked "May I meditate with you?"

"Of course." Tanyeera replied. "However, you may find my way of meditating distracting."

"How so?"

"When I meditate, I like to do several 'pattern dances' at the same time. These 'pattern-dances' are comprised of martial arts moves strung together and repeated over and over again. It is a way of making the muscles themselves remember how to fight. While a small portion of my consciousness remains to monitor my body and its surroundings, the rest is free to either analytically act as an observer or simply roam about my mind."

"I see." Raven paused as though lost in thought.

"I do not believe that this type of meditation will distract me." She finally said.

"Good." A small smile touched Tanyeera's lips. "Shall we begin then?"

Alright! Fan Fiction is finally complete! Sorry it was so long, hope it wasn't boring. Pls Read and Review. I'm thinking of revealing Tanyeera's past before she met Raven next.


End file.
